


Shit

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has a lot of shit in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit

There is  A LOT of shit in Mickey’s room.

Like, a lot. So much. Too much.

And Ian says this, he says, “Mickey, there’s a lot of stuff in here. Like, a lot.”

Of course he says this on the rare occasion when Mickey lets him stay in his bed…

stay in him

just for a bit

a while

no big deal, he’s too tired to tell him to get off

yeah

but now Ian’s talking again, his breath against his back

"I could help you clean it, if you want. I mean, you can’t even see the couch over there"

which was a lie because they had definitely banged on it last week

so what if Mickey had slept on it a few times after that?

Ian reaches up and runs his finger along the wooden shelves that made up the headboard, collecting dust and avoiding where Mickey had stuck his gum

but the way he does it makes him move slightly in Mickey, and it makes him  shiver and tense a bit around him; his breath hitching a little

and of course Ian feels it. he’s on top of him, for christ’s sake

and he has the nerve to say “sorry” and pulls out, rolling to the side of Mickey

and that’s not exactly what Mickey had meant for him to do. he just hadn’t expected the sensation to effect him in that moment

too late now, though. he’s not going to say shit

instead he says “next you gonna show me how to make my bed army style?”

but the kid is too quick, and too naive

"sure, if you want. it’s actually pretty easy"

and Mickey hates to tell him that he doesn’t care, so that means he does. he knows Ian’s smiling just thinking about teaching him something…

other than that thing that had him almost screaming out and shaking during their first round

whatever

"whatever. do what you want" Mickey closes his eyes thinking that the scrawny redhead might actually get up and start cleaning his room like a good boy

but instead he rolls back on top of Mickey, positioning himself _just so_ so that Mickey knows he’s not lying about his next statement

"i want to go again"

And who is Mickey to deny him?

Maybe he’ll show him what all the shit in his room actually is

because there’s a lot of it

So much

Too much

Like Ian when he slides back in easily, grunting in Mickey’s ear


End file.
